marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
James Brad Morrison/The Making Of
James Well, it actually began one day when I random-paged into Mal-man's creation Ryan Marek. His lightsaber caught my eye and it probably didn't helped that his code name is "The Jedi." Suddenly I remember some comic I read many years ago where this minor character basically was wearing Rebel X-Wing pilot helmet and other cross-fiction stuff. That makes me think, what is someone is so obsessed with fiction that he basically overrides his sense of conventional sciences. But being a realistic guy I am, I can't figure a way to make him a vigilante. I wasn't going for "oh relative died! I will kill you evil-doer" routine. Then I decide to ask around the Wikia for a good origin story. Then David asked me to get on chat with him, and so I did. I asked for an origin story idea, and so he gave me an idea that is roughly of the following. A nerd that is not skinny because he takes martial arts. One day criminal activity took his school as hostage. He uses his skills and knowledge to take them down. And so that is what I used as a base. Midtown High suddenly came to mind because, as my memory serves, super villain attack that school every other day. Sister While writing down the first few paragraphs, a though came by that "What if he has a sibling?" And so Sarah the sister was created. Now during the process of how the school should be attacked by Hydra, and what makes a nerd go against his shyness to attack a villain, Sarah proved to be a very effective catalyst. I went through and step in James' shoes (like I do for most of my characters) and imagine his life as his sister goes through cancer. I almost had tears. Honestly. It is like watching E.T. again, even though I didn't cry in that movie.Then comes the hard decision whether Sarah should die. I chose not, but put her in coma anyway. Somewhere along the line of that point to the end of the History, I thought of Parker's oath of nobody dies in his presence. Arise, Hero From that point, I let him finish high school with determination, even though I originally plan him to drop out. When the career of being a vigilante started I actually forgot about the name Crossover, and go ahead to find a synonym of vigilante and search Marvel Database if there is already a 616 version. Soon I settled with Sentinel, which in funny considering I just finished an article about a guy who is part sentinel. So I went around to a shortcut and make him a violent Batman character to strike fears at his enemies, and beat them to a bloody pulp in critical condition. Spidey came to the rescue again, and no, not Superior Ock Spidey, the genuine Parker Spidey tries to speak some sense into this guy. Losing an Arm So after that sequence, I came to think, if I was Sarah, I wouldn't want my brother - who gets bullied a lot in school - to be fighting crime for my sake, especially for four years. Being fueled by revenge, I made him ignore that. And like all dramatic movie conveniences, he get mortally injured; in this case, his right arm (it was between left and right, I just pick right because I am left-handed, sorry righties). Why lose an arm instead of - say - leg, eye, feet, hands, forearm, etc.? Well I just happen to remember another comic, except this is more recent where one of the characters got his arm cut just below the shoulder. Anyway, so I then I thought now would be a great time to make Night Nurse a cameo appearance. With him impaired, I make him go get fit with his remaining limbs by his old mentor. Imagine Xing Zhen as a normal martial arts instructor, not really a superpowered being like Iron Fist. The name was actually random common Chinese name I thought up of. So, since he know him since second grade, I made Xing the second person to know of his identity as Sentinel. Now being a middle-class citizen, money sometimes come by hard. Student loan came to mind, then I once again take a role of a character, only this time as surrounding citizen. So I though, wouldn't it be suspicious if one hero lost an arm and some university kid joins school with a freakin' arm missing? And so, I made his identity a tabloid for media, like Daredevil. Due to his high intelligence, I got him to work as Horizon. But I don't want him to live a upper-class life style like most heroes, so I explained that he is still middle class due to school expenses. Crossover Then the name Crossover flashed across my head then I remember that it was the original name for the guy. But how do you convert a scary name like Sentinel to a far less menacing and slightly humorous name like Crossover? Well, I decide that I will let Sarah forgive him for the event. And voila! He became Crossover! Paraphernalia Weapon *'Energy Sword:' Well, that is what let to James in the first place! The lightsaber on Mal-man's creation sparked the little Star Wars in me. About how it works: In Star Wars, at the heart of every lightsaber is a crystal, which I use for the same reason: focus lens. But due to being middle class, the best crystal that is affordable is quartz. I have heard of how powerful magnets are used to control the plasma in a particle accelerator, so I decide to use a powerful electromagnet to contain the energy. Lightsabers do what they do best, cutting and most importantly, reflect energy bolts. To nerf my sword, I made it unable to reflect back but absorb them. One thing that is technically impossible is to make it emit no heat. But hey, I just boast that there is a few things that he can do that nobody else can, and this could be one of them! Then I thought, he is pretty human and a fall could kill him...how about "stab into the wall to slow down" trick? So I made his sword to just that. Then I provide James with further protection by its ability to draw in nearby energy. *'Steel-Titanium Knuckle:' Honestly, the first thing I thought of is "what should it be made out of?" So I mix steel with a strong titanium. Why I want this weapon is to simply allow James to defeat enemies with the disadvantage of one arm. So a brass knuckle comes to mind. I separated into multiple pieces so he could wield other weapon, say his energy sword, while still wearing it. Then I made it a part of his glove so he don't have to try to switch weapons when he is disarmed. Equipment *'Electromagnetic Kneepad/Shoetip:' I actually don't remember what inspire me to make this, but I sort of imagine a guy kneeling on the celing with a sniper rifle. Originally I only want it to be knee pads, but after thinking for a while, the tip of the toes will be touching the surface too, so the shoetip magnetic also. Since he isn't a upper-class hero, he can't afford Iron Man's fancy neuro-control, I made it have a toe trigger. As a disadvantage, like most electronics, it makes noise - which I put in as the high pitch of high current, like a disposable camera's flash charging. *'Cape:' Why not? I mean, practically most heroes have pointless cape in works of fiction. One of my favorite cape design is "clip-at-the-shoulder" type worn by Abelt Dessler off Space Battleship Yamato. Since James love fictional works, there is no reason why he shouldn't have one. Also I remember the classic Superman hides Clark Kent's cloths in cape pouch trick. *'First-Aid Kit:' This comes to mind when I thought of regenerative abilities. He isn't Wolverine and most definitely not Deadpool, so he got to patch himself some how. *'Propellent Sole:' I originally plan him to have one of Stark's repulsor shoe and one repulsor glove on the other side on the hand so he can do fancy moves in air like the ones on Iron Man 3. But that, is too expensive and needs neuro-control. So I thought of just boots, but that was countered by the need of power. So I thought of jet assisted running. Then Shadow the Hedgehog's shoe came to mind. I also ended up of thinking about that soccer ball that convert kinetic to electrical energy for third world countries and that truck suspension that absorb shocks and turn it to electricity for the battery; as a result, that becomes the power source. I know while running, sharp turns are hard, so I make it that he need to turn it off before any agile moves. *'Helmet', Armor, and''' Cargo Pants:''' These were just added it to fit with the picture. Transportation The last thing, and quite possibly rivals the problem I have with thinking of an origin, that I thought of. Picture Good grief, this is one of the harder pictures that I make! I originally plan to make a guy in a Jedi tunic, armor over top, caped, and a rebel X-Wing pilot helmet. After a long net search, I finally settled with a Jedi game model for The Old Republic, and at the same time give up on the pilot helmet. So I would not forget, I crop his right arms out. For the armor, I originally went for medieval knight chestplate and actually keep it on for a while as I search for the suitable head. At some point, I painted on the his titanium/steel knuckles. Then I put in the utility belt, which is hard, and if you notice, the buckle is slightly off center. When I found the scout helmet, I was quite happy, although the hood caused inconveniences. After a long while, I decide to replace the knight's chestplate with Batman's vest. It looks better on him, so near the end, I delete the knight's. Then I moved the hood to a different layer to try the look with it off. It looks better, so I also delete it near the end. Then come the straining cape. As there is none as far as I can see, I actually made the cape myself from scratch. It was frustrating. When the legs came in, I just realized torso and up is out of proportions to the size of the leg, i.e. hip down. So I actually shrunk the hands as a result to various experiments. Then I continue to add on to the cloak, minor shading and this and that. As a minor hobby guy, I hate doing cloth shadow textures as it is very hard. Soon it came together as a Dessler-caped, Scout trooper headed Batman with army legs that wears Jedi tunic as undershirt. The Batman symbol is actually blocked by the cape, so I will pretend it was never there. Category:Articles by Anakin Skyobiliviator